


天鹅绒西装（Velvet Suit）

by SherlZhou



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlZhou/pseuds/SherlZhou
Summary: 注意避雷





	1. Chapter 1

楔子

康涩琪是个做西装的裁缝。

裁缝可能都有一双极好看的手，仔细伺候那些布料的时候，就算是普通的轻拢慢捻，也优雅得不像话。康涩琪就是这样的，她的一双手，虽不算白皙，但纤细修长，骨节分明，像是上好的玉做的，甚至闪动着光，动起来也像是柔若无骨，但又自有一种劲道在里面。

干这一行的，男人居多，康涩琪是从父亲的手里接过这家店的，她是家里的独子，一出生就被定了论调，可她确实也没考虑过做别的事情，一切就自然而然了。

“你有这手艺，干嘛不上首尔去闯一闯。” 金先生是康家的老客户了，从前康父给他做西装，现在则轮到康涩琪，她那捻软尺的手法和她父亲如出一辙，两只手撑着尺在肩上虚晃一下，就成了两串数字，记在本子上了。

“首尔人太多了。” 康涩琪的嗓音和她的脸一样，漂亮，却冷冷清清的。

“人多就对了，你看看安山现在哪还有什么人，别说安山了，整个京畿道都空了，年轻人都出去了。” 金先生转了半圈，双手垂着，康涩琪默不作声地量了袖长，没有搭话。

“从前西街口的朴先生，你父亲的小师弟，前年就将店转让了，现在你知道在哪儿？这家伙跑去首尔开出租去了，你看看，做裁缝远不如开出租车赚钱。”

康涩琪在他肥硕的肚子那又比了下，站起身来走到桌前记下一个数字。

“现在安山做手制洋服的就你们一家了，人人都晓得高级西装店里的衣服好。” 金先生挺直了腰板，任由康涩琪在他后背比划，他也习惯了这个单眼皮姑娘的沉默，特别是康父过世之后。

“诶，你该去大城市，大城市的人才识货。” 金先生痛叹道。

康涩琪垂着眼睛，盯着手里的软尺，嘴巴动了动，“二尺三，要多一寸正合适。”

“好了，您还是按老规矩，节后来取？”

金先生的话被堵了回去，也只好就点点头，穿回了刚脱在一边的西装风衣，伸手拿了康涩琪递过来的帽子，转身离开前驻足顿了顿，又什么也没说的冒着风走了。

康涩琪将刚刚记下的一长串数字理好，坐在店中央那张板面很宽的长木桌旁写写画画，一个清瘦的人穿了件正合适的女士法兰绒衬衫，深褐色暗格纹的，下摆被仔细塞进了麻灰的西裤里，干干净净，四周的墙上挂着各式的布料，那些黑和深灰变化出无尽的黑和深灰，即使是材质和压制的纹路有一点不同，那相邻的两块就绝对不是一般样子的。

拉远了看，康涩琪仿佛雍容地坐在了深沉的幕布中，她笔下写的也不是记尺寸的数字，而是别的什么东西，比如诗歌。

裴柱现一进来，看到的就是这样一出庄严的默剧。


	2. Chapter 2

裴柱现是替母亲来的，裴母有一件极珍贵的女士西服，款式已经很老旧了，可一旦需要出席什么重大场合，她往往只愿意穿上这件。

裴柱现也说不明白这件衣服究竟是母亲什么时候买的，或许是早在她出生之前，甚至在母亲还未出嫁的时候，它就已经安静地呆在了母亲房间里，那座深色的胡桃木衣柜的一角。

“小现，你替我跑一趟吧。” 昨晚裴母慎重地把一个防尘袋交到了裴柱现手里，尽管几十年来都很妥善地保管着，但时间久了，西服袖口和腰侧的面料仍是被磨薄了，堪堪在破洞的边缘。

裴柱现接过来的时候也意识到，在两个月后自己的婚礼上，母亲也必定会选择穿上这件西装。

连同防尘袋一起递过来的，还有一张便签条，上面写了地址和一个人名，裴柱现低头去看，京畿道安山市檀园区元谷洞210-77号，康在元。

“好的妈妈。”

这是裴柱现第一次来到这个地方，从故事里听说来的母亲的故乡，尽管离首尔仅仅五十公里，城际公交也日夜不停地倒班来往，但她从来没有机会到访过，裴母也不曾显示过想回地方老家看看的意愿，这个城市像是被搁置了一样，若不是这次需要修补衣服，估计谁也不会再提起。

“如果店主问起的话，就说你是我的女儿，他会明白的。”

裴柱现坐在轿车的后座闭目养神，昨晚母亲跟自己说话的模样又浮现在眼前，紧张又有些焦虑，尽管这些细微的情绪仍然沉浸在母亲一如既往的温和面容下，但裴柱现是个出色的女演员，研究人们面部表情细微的变化是她的习惯，也是职业病，然而她在这方面总是做的很好。

所以就算母亲没有拜托自己亲自前往，她也一定会这么做，更何况能从那一大堆关于婚礼的准备事项中跳脱出来，婚纱、戒指、首饰、请帖、宾客名单、宴席风格、伴手礼……想到这儿裴柱现感到十分疲惫，甚至觉得这些琐屑的麻烦事即将把她的热情耗尽了，对于结婚这件事情反倒产生了厌恶

她来安山的前一晚将刚整理出来的那份婚前公证资料锁在了书房的保险柜里，深怕自己一个冲动，就将那些白花花的文件一股脑地倒进汉江里。

这使她想起高中毕业的修学旅行，第一次和朋友独自去普吉岛，订机票查酒店做行程规划，头凑着头闷在房间一个多星期，等两个人真的站在仁川机场的航站楼等着办值机的时候，朋友突兀地开口，

“我突然不想去了，我们就这么打车回家吧。”

“我也。” 十八岁的裴柱现坐在行李箱上晃了晃腿。

当然最后还是去了，玩得也挺好，裴柱现想到这些，试图给自己注入一些安定剂。

“别想多了，你这就是婚前综合症。” 朋友将紫色马卡龙塞进盒子里，伸手扯过礼带，熟练地打了个漂亮的结。

裴柱现支着手臂没说话，将杯子里的香蕉奶昔吸了个光。

车很快就驶离了首尔，然而窗外的那些建筑和树木连绵不绝，尽管更低矮了一些，稀疏了一些，但看起来仍像是首尔的蔓延，而不是到了另一个从地名到环境都迥然不同的地方，那么她也就无从逃离，裴柱现想她大概需要一次异国旅行。

“裴小姐。” 

裴柱现睁开眼睛，她甚至还没有睡着。

“裴小姐，到了。” 

思路猛地断掉了，裴柱现一脚踏出车外，迎接她的是隆隆的雷声，她不禁瑟缩了一下，抬头去看成滚的乌云将阳光挤到身后，拥着沉黑的天压了下来。

她谢绝了保镖先生的陪同，自己抱着防尘袋推开了那件西服店的门。

康涩琪听见声响抬起头就看见了一个非常美丽的年轻女人，怀里抱着与她不相称的防尘袋，那张说不上有什么情绪的脸使康涩琪感到异常熟悉，不禁轻轻皱起了眉头。

“您好，请问有什么能帮您的。” 

康涩琪推开面前的单子，向她走了过来。

裴柱现从没想过会在这样老旧的西服店里看见这么年轻的女孩儿，她看上去不过二十岁出头，长着一双细长的眼，却露着温和的神情。

一时间裴柱现竟然不知该如何向她介绍自己，因为按照母亲的说法，她想店主至少该是个中年人。

“你好。” 裴柱现打量着面前的女孩儿，她很清瘦，比自己略高一些，穿着合身的法兰绒格子衬衫和麻灰的女士西裤站在那儿，背景是那样古老的手制洋服店，每一块墙壁的空隙都挂满了布料，在迅速暗下来的天光下，像是老电影里会出现的画面。

“请问这是康先生的店么？” 

“是的，他是我的父亲。” 康涩琪心里升起异样的感情，她不由得更仔细地看着这个美丽无比的女人，那阵诡异的熟悉感又冒了出来。

裴柱现松了一口气，“那么，您父亲在店里么？我母亲是康先生的旧识，她介绍我来。”

康涩琪了然地点了点头，“我恐怕他不在。” 随后又怕被问起，补充道，“我父亲已经过世了，三年前。”

裴柱现愣了一愣，这是她始料未及的，她捏了捏怀里的防尘袋，不知道该说些什么，就在这时，玻璃门外炸开了一声雷，惊得她颤了一下，屋子里以一种极快的速度暗了下去，就像是有人摁住亮度条上的小圆点，一路拉到了底。

康涩琪见她这个反应，几步走过去点亮了白炽灯，明晃晃地白光刷地塞满了房间，衬得女人惊慌的神色更可怕了些。

“真是抱歉。” 裴柱现回过了神连忙说。

“这没什么的。”

“不过您有什么需要的，我可以试着帮您，您看，现在这家店由我在照料。” 康涩琪在电灯下看着女人怀里的防尘袋，那里面显然是一件西服。

裴柱现闻言想了两秒，然后将防尘袋递了过去，“那麻烦你了。”

她不知道眼前这个年轻人究竟能不能做到，但除此以外她没有别的办法了，她一点也不想让母亲失望。

女演员神情复杂地看着年轻人小心地从防尘袋里取出那件深蓝色的羊毛混纺女士西装，看她将西装平铺在那张板面极宽大的桌子上，微弯着腰凑下头去看，年轻人仔细地翻检着袖口，从手边拿过一个眼镜盒打开，带上了一副细框眼镜，又伸手从面前的盒子里取出一个放大镜，然后接着将脸凑近去看，两道有些乱的粗眉毛微微蹙着，仿佛在把玩一件艺术品或者鉴赏一幅古老的名画。

年轻女孩研究了好半天，然后抬起她的单眼皮，隔着镜片向裴柱现看过来，很突兀的，裴柱现突然觉得她像只憨态可掬的熊，尽管熊从不用戴细框眼镜，更别说那毛茸茸的庞大身躯和女孩清瘦的身型毫不相符。

如果不是眼下的情况显得有些棘手，裴柱现甚至要轻笑出来。

“怎么样？”

“有些麻烦。” 戴着细框眼镜的熊开口说话了，女孩皱着眉头，薄薄的两片嘴唇严肃的抿着。

“麻烦的意思是还有修复的可能性？”

“袖口处牵扯到袖扣缝制，腰侧也得将右下围的布料全部换新。”康涩琪看着女人焦急的神色，尽量说得很快，但听在别人耳朵里仍是慢吞吞的。

“这块布料我想我应该认得，只不过时间实在是太久了，我猜店里或许早就用完了。” 康涩琪眨了眨单眼皮，又低头摩挲着手里的西服。

“您从哪里拿来的？这件西服是我父亲做的，应该有些年头了。”

午后三时，暴雨终究是猛得倾泻了下来，玻璃门外一片混沌，雷和闪电前赴后继地为这场灾难造势，世界已然一片漆黑，哪有早春的样子，这雨下得又急又烈，反倒像是仲夏的架势。

两个人都禁住了声音，不约而同地望向门外的雨。

“这场雨下得可够……呛。” 康涩琪感到袖子突然被女人扯住了，她怔怔地吐出最后一个音节，瞪着单眼皮看着身旁死死低着头，差一厘米就抵在自己肩头的女人。

门外又一声惊雷，女人哆嗦个不停，康涩琪想了想，却动也不敢动。

“您怕打雷？”

裴柱现松开了手，抬起脸来，“有点儿。” 声线还抖得不行。

“这件衣服是我母亲的，她非常钟爱，我想有可能的话，尽量能帮她修好。” 

康涩琪看着女人美丽的脸上终于露出一丝破绽，水润的眼睛里仍有惊惧的神色，显得她柔弱了很多，不像刚踏进店门时那样，完美得像个假人，连头发丝都光彩照人。

“我明白。”康涩琪摘下了细框眼镜重新收在一边，“那这样吧，我回头清点一下仓库里的布料，看能不能找到，如果有，我联系您。”

裴柱现感激地看着她，接过女孩递过来的纸笔，留下了姓名和电话，几乎没有犹豫。

“裴柱现小姐，好的，那么在这段时间您看西服是放在店里还是您需要带回去。”

“就放在你这里吧。”

“好。”

“您可以在这儿稍微避会儿雨，没关系的。” 

康涩琪望着裴柱现看向门外犹豫的神情，温和地说。

实际上，裴柱现用手机发个信息，大块头的西装男人就会撑着一把巨大的防风伞出现在门口，但是她还是将拿出来的手机塞回了屁股口袋里，和女孩继续待一会儿的想法并不坏。

“谢谢我不喝咖啡。” 裴柱现抱歉地看着康涩琪从小隔间里端出两杯热腾腾的饮料， 结果对方只是眨了眨单眼皮，转身回去又变魔法似的端出两杯香气扑鼻的茉莉花茶。

“要蜂蜜么？”

“要一点，谢谢你。” 

裴柱现看着年轻人稍显笨拙地反手拧开蜂蜜罐子，觉得女孩像熊的想法又跑了出来，这次她轻轻笑了。她看着单眼皮女孩用一根漂亮的银质勺子给她的茶里加了些蜂蜜，然后又猛地往自己的茶杯里挖了几大勺，你看，熊和蜂蜜是分不开的，裴柱现把自己逗乐了。

康涩琪看着女人微微笑着的美丽的脸，不发一言，捧着杯子喝了一口蜂蜜花茶（在那么多蜂蜜的作用下茉莉清苦的味道显然已经被盖了个严实），她仔细地感受着液体和糖分顺着食道流下，在身体里落下一条滚烫的路径。

茉莉花香顺着热气细细地穿梭在空气里，如果不是因为外面雷电大作的天气，这一切都显得太好了。

康涩琪一点也不排斥和女人呆在一起，尽管她并不擅长谈话，也时常让自己和对方陷入沉默的尴尬境地，但是不知怎么的，即使周身都不自在，她还是善意地将女人留了下来，或许是因为她说她的母亲是父亲的旧识。

“我很好奇，你不认识我么？” 裴柱现终于还是问出了口。

康涩琪则愣了一愣，她放下了杯子，将视线投向女人漂亮的眼睛。

“当然认识，裴小姐，您是我们国家非常有名的人。”

实际上，在女人写下自己的名字递给她的时候，她就确定了那股第一眼见到女人就腾起来的熟悉感。

这张脸，只要是韩国民众，谁也不会说不认识，也许海外的人也不会。她总是出现在电视上，新闻媒体上，街边的巨幅广告招牌上，甚至是韩国人最爱的烧酒上。女演员真的太有名了，不会有人没见过她漂亮的脸。

所以尽管康涩琪并不关注娱乐圈，她只会偶尔看看那些老旧冗长的外国电影，她也毫不费力地认出了她。

“那么你怎么不说出来呢？”

“我想这样您或许会不自在，您看，您是我的客人。”

裴柱现看着女孩儿温和的脸和那双细长的眼，心里突然涌上一股陌生的情绪，女孩儿真的很像一只熊，而她是女孩儿邀请来到温暖干燥的树洞里做客的客人，她慷慨地拿出花和蜂蜜招待她。

“你叫什么名字？” 

“康涩琪。” 

“康涩琪。” 裴柱现毫无意义地重复了一遍。

“对，机灵有神的那个涩琪”

女演员这下捂着嘴笑了，可康涩琪一点也不觉得被冒犯，她只是平静地喝完了茶又给自己添上了一些，然后伸手拿过蜂蜜罐子继续给新的茶里添加蜂蜜。

而裴柱现则给自己找到了答案，她毫不犹豫的在纸上留下了自己的私人号码的答案，可她想知道更多。

“希望你不会介意，但是你父亲……” 裴柱现摩挲着杯壁，感受着温度传递到自己冰凉的指尖。

“车祸。” 康涩琪平静地说，“这是谁也不曾预料到的。”

裴柱现心下一震，她又想起母亲那天的神色，很明显裴母并不晓得这件事，不然也不会让她特意来跑一趟，想到这里，裴柱现微微蹙着眉头，她看着康涩琪安静的眼睛，想说些合适的体己话。

“您不必说些什么。” 女孩像是读懂了裴柱现沉默的心思，她摆了摆手，“倒是您的母亲，似乎并不知道这个消息，我感到很抱歉。”

裴柱现听她这么说，心里有些不是滋味。

康涩琪嗓音温和，低沉，与她的圆脸不太相衬。单看她那双单眼皮的细长眼睛，眼尾略上挑，还以为是个犀利的角色，可从她的表情到说话方式都天然无害，仿佛是人间活佛。

因为工作的关系，裴柱现认识形形色色的人，也见过许多张脸，却在康涩琪这儿头一遭感觉到了前所未有的矛盾，女孩该是沉稳温和的，相处下来也这么证明了这一点，但当裴柱现试着看进那双细长的眼睛时，总觉得冷。

“您要结婚了？” 

康涩琪放下马克杯，伸手指了指那枚炫耀的钻戒，正耀武扬威地在女演员右手中指上闪着光，要比它女主人漂亮的大眼睛还要更明亮些。

“这个？装饰戒指罢了。”

裴柱现莫名其妙地撒了谎，她本该感到被冒犯才对。

订婚仪式举办得很简洁私密，除了双方至亲到场以外，没有邀请任何旁人，更像是两家人凑在一桌吃了顿饭。

媒体听到了风声，新闻通稿却被裴柱现主张悉数买下，准新郎对此颇有微词，但拗不过裴柱现，也理解她注意个人隐私的习惯。

可能正是因为这个，她才骗了女孩儿。

康涩琪点点头，“很漂亮的钻石。”

“谢谢。” 裴柱现低下头用左手捏住戒指旋了旋，不知在想些什么。

后来雨停了，裴柱现回到家中，跟母亲说了在安山发生的事，然后退出房间，她站在门口听见了母亲啜泣的声音，垂下的视线落在了那枚钻戒上，裴柱现伸手捏住那轮小圈，稍稍用力取了下来，然后默不作声地回到自己房间，将戒指小心地收到了首饰盒里。

约会时被准新郎看见后，对方警铃大作，咄咄逼人地质问她。

裴柱现自然明白自己的工作性质和作法总令恋人缺乏安全感，所以她一点也没有生气，只是淡淡解释道，

“怕弄丢了，就好好收起来，你知道我经常需要做造型。”

男人的怒气打到了软棉花上，他的未婚妻总是这样一副平淡的样子，衬得他，一个三十多岁的金牌律师反倒像个毛头小伙子，三十多岁的律师小伙子总觉得抓不住她，可女演员的确实实在在地答应了自己的求婚。

“我想我们应该分开一段时间，彼此冷静一下。” 律师先生露出了悲伤的表情。

“好。” 女演员配合他的悲伤，下车前倾身在他光洁的面颊上留下一个亲密的吻，同时她闻到了对方男士剃须水的味道，因为太过清凉而有些刺鼻。

如果说律师的提议是她求之不得的未免太过冷漠，所以裴柱现只把这种轻松归结于终于有时间空给异国游，却忘了考虑为什么这个计划从一开始就把律师排除在外。

而且她需要有更多的时间陪陪自己的母亲，自从上次得到康在元已经过世的消息后，裴母大病了一场，所以这几天她一直住在家里帮着照料。不知为何病中的母亲执意要亲自去一趟安山，所幸在裴柱现的坚持下，裴母终于答应等身体恢复了一些后再去祭扫。

那天晚上裴柱现临睡前又想起年轻女孩那双细长的眼睛，她开始不自觉地反问自己，为什么总想起她。

窗外的树在夜色的掩护下安静地抽着新芽，它们悄无声息地生长，耐心地等待着夏天。


	3. Chapter 3

女演员乘着那辆黑色奔驰S350走后，康涩琪提前关了店面，联系了工厂的伙计，开着她那辆二手现代去了位于城东市郊的仓库，雨后的空气十分干净，于是她放下了车窗，片刻后就被清冷的风冻红了鼻子，尽管这样，她还是任由早春的凉风吹着，像是能在风里嗅到花开的气息。

康涩琪已经很久没来过仓库了，清货点货的工作都承包给了制衣厂的伙计，可这次事关父亲的旧识，她不得不亲自跑一趟。

仓库里弥漫着沉闷的，布料浆过的气味，使康涩琪十分熟悉，她还记得小时候跟在父亲屁股后面，用手摸过一件又一件深浅不一的布料，并且为上面精致的花纹痴迷，父亲会耐心地告诉她，这是千鸟格，这是鲨鱼纹，而老派绅士们总有一件鱼骨纹的粗花呢西装，记忆中父亲总是笑着的，那双细长的眼睛眯成一条线，在眼角露出些细纹来。

由此，她在和父亲的游戏里渐渐认识了许多布料的种类，纯涤纶花呢，羊毛精纺，法兰绒，纯羊绒，卡其，天鹅绒，太多了，可她都牢牢记得，连着父亲教给她的道理，

“跟那些有身份的人交往要慎重。”。

想到这里，不知为何康涩琪脑中自动浮现出女演员美丽的脸来。

康涩琪习惯性地为眼前的人试想适合的西服种类，这就像是她和自己做的一个小游戏，这位须发花白的老先生有着瘦长的脸，温莎格的涤纶羊毛混纺一定很适合他，纯白色的斜纹帆布会很好的修饰这位小姐清丽的身型，四肢粗壮的壮年男子该穿上束腰的原浆丹宁，必然是要在后面中部开个骑马衩的，可适合条纹的人总是很少。

所以初见到裴柱现的时候也不例外，康涩琪抬着那双单眼皮仔细看着女演员的样貌，白皙的脸，饱满的额头，高挺的鼻子和小巧的嘴巴，身材不算高挑，曲线柔和，最令人瞩目的是那双漂亮的大眼睛，有着深刻的双眼皮和漆黑的眼眸，拥有这样纯真的眼睛，使女演员变化成那些甜蜜可人的形象得心应手。

可出现在康涩琪眼前的她却神情淡漠，一举一动都节制优雅，从里到外透着疏离，仿佛酒瓶上那个笑得像少女般明媚的美人仅仅与她拥有相同的面容，而绝不是同一个人。

这个世界上或许没有谁能赢得女演员的天真，康涩琪想。

年轻女孩儿漂亮的手指一一点过叠放的布料然后在一块上停留，她的手指顺着布料滑动，然后轻轻捻了捻。

“红色天鹅绒。” 

当然得是天鹅绒，再没有比天鹅绒更衬女演员的美貌和气质的了。

双排扣的红色天鹅绒西装，镶着黑色丝绸制的领子，一定很适合她，康涩琪在心里敲定了主意，满意的点点头，然后继续投入专心的寻找中。

仓库其实并不大，可当真的需要寻找一匹陈旧的布料，却不是一件简单的差事，康涩琪索性趁着这次，叫上制衣厂的伙计一起把仓库清算了一遍，卖掉了不需要的，或者是过于陈旧的，它们的花纹已经不再清晰，色彩也黯淡了，因为沾上了时间的湿气而变得灰头土脸。

两天后的傍晚，康涩琪看着伙计锁好了仓库，那大片的落日倒映在不锈钢制的门上，扭曲成了混沌的橙光，使这道门看上去像是通往异世界的入口，她突然很想走过去，看看自己的身体能不能穿越到另一侧，也许父亲仍会将眼睛笑成一条线等她，温厚地对她说“我们公主”。

最后，康涩琪终究是没能找到那块深蓝色的布料。

在单眼皮女孩手里握着手机，踌躇着要联系女演员的时候，时钟刚指向九点。

康涩琪不太能确定，这个时间，按照对方的工作生活节奏是否合适，所以她不敢贸然行动，更加令她纠结的，是这个坏消息本身。

她立马决定先去洗个澡，将这个难题向后延迟，她是个慢性子的人。

所以当裴柱现睡意朦胧地接到康涩琪打来的电话时，她还以为自己着了魔，竟然在梦里也梦见了单眼皮女孩儿。

“您这么早就休息了么？” 康涩琪将毛巾搭在头顶，撇了一眼时钟，九点五十七分。

“唔，因为没什么事情。”

康涩琪听着对面柔软的，充满睡意的声音，感到问题更加的棘手起来，“对不起，我以为您还没睡。”

“没关系，是关于西装的事情么？” 裴柱现靠在床头，她发现年轻人的嗓音在夜里听起来更低沉了些，像是细小的小铁块在磁铁上摩擦，哄的她沉沉欲睡。

“是的，” 康涩琪顿了顿，“真的很抱歉，那些布料应该是用完了。”

裴柱现清醒了许多，她握着手机没有出声，良久，“没有其他办法了么？”

“我想是的，时间真的隔了太久了。”

“或者只能把整个面料全部换新，但我想这样已经失去意义了。”

“真的很抱歉。”

裴柱现闭上了眼睛听着女孩说话，她突然荒谬地想要一直听下去，或者问对方有没有做过电台主播。

“裴小姐？” 

“嗯，我在听。”

“所以，衣服我寄回给您么？” 

裴柱现小声地叹了口气，被对方捉住了，康涩琪突然感到非常沮丧。

“不，我有空过去取吧。”

搁下电话，康涩琪盯着台灯黄色的暖光下那一方被照亮的空间，研究空气中那些细小的浮沉漫游的姿态，这令她想起了海洋里的庞大鱼类，不慌不忙地拍打着尾巴晃动身躯，十分闲适的样子，像是游进了某个人的梦境。

实际上，康涩琪在努力地思考，这块深蓝色的羊毛混纺是父亲早年去日本学习考察，从当地一个小厂买回来的，后来很快就停产了，康在元对此感到十分惋惜，摸着康涩琪的小脑袋说，“真可惜啊。”

康涩琪不明白有什么可惜的，她只看见父亲小心翼翼地将那匹剩余的布料收起来，几乎从不使用。

后来在康涩琪高中毕业的那一天，康在元穿着一套崭新的西装出现在毕业典礼上，瘦高个男人将单眼皮眯成一条缝，“恭喜毕业，我们公主。”

那是康涩琪第一次看见那套西装，非常漂亮的羊毛混纺花呢，深蓝色的，显得父亲仍然十分英俊。

康在元曾经打趣说，要在康涩琪的婚礼上也穿上这套深蓝色西装，

“要帅过新郎官啊。” 瘦高个男人嘻嘻笑着。

谁也想不到这个温和善良的男人会以那样不幸的方式死去，康涩琪将那套深蓝色西装递给殡仪馆的入殓师，她的父亲不过四十出头，还仍然年轻英俊，可那双细长的眼睛轻轻合着，再也不眯起来笑着了。

回忆到这断了，康涩琪感到眼睛有些酸涩，她跑去洗手间洗了把脸，抬起头盯着镜子里自己的眼睛，和父亲如出一辙的单眼皮，形状细长，眼尾微微上挑。

“你和你父亲真是一个模子里刻出来的。”

康涩琪从小到大听了很多这样的话。

她十分想念父亲，时时刻刻。

康涩琪却突然想起了什么，她急忙匆匆走向父亲的书房，如果她没记错的话，康在元有一本黑色封皮的笔记本，里面乱七八糟地记了很多东西，包括一些布料厂的地址和联系电话。

她焦急地翻找着，纸张哗啦啦得响，桌旁的瓷瓶里插着一只美丽的大鸟的羽毛，正轻轻颤动着。

母亲生病的消息终究是没能瞒住裴父，正在海外商谈生意的裴仁浩马不停蹄地赶回首尔，见着了妻子虚弱的脸，这个身材高大的男人几乎要急得跳起来，尽管裴夫人觉得不用小题大做，裴仁浩还是从首尔市中心医院一个专家一个专家的往家里搬，裴柱现看着这阵仗知道没自己的事了，便回了自己位于都心的公寓。

她开始拿捏不准，究竟自己能不能像父亲深爱母亲一样去爱律师。

“我想我永远也找不到一个像你爸这样好的男人。”朋友将打包好的盒子递给裴柱现，解下了紫色的围裙，绕过吧台坐在了裴柱现身侧。

裴柱现点了点头表示同意。

“不过我看权律师以后一定也是个妻子傻瓜。”

“你们母女俩真是好命。”

可这句话并没有勾起裴柱现幸福的笑，她露出了索然无趣的神情，裴柱现突然觉得自己很卑鄙。

“其实我并不想他这么爱我。”

朋友古怪地看着女演员，随后摇了摇头，“别想太多。”

别想太多，没错，她不应该胡思乱想。

权宇成很好，相貌、人品、职业、薪资都很好，对她也是，男人几乎没做错过任何一件事情，从一次约会定的餐厅到求婚时献上的饱满的红玫瑰都很完美，令人无可挑剔，正是这样，才让裴柱现觉得没有任何理由不答应他的求婚，没有任何理由不这样做。

但现在她开始想，她又有什么理由答应他呢，毫无瑕疵的大颗钻石值得很高的价钱，但万一买家只喜欢玉器呢，那么这颗完美的钻石在买家眼里立马就变得分文不值。

裴柱现为这个想法感到恐慌，她决定听朋友的话，不再多想。

女演员今天有一个工作，这应该是她近阶段最后一个工作，她已经向公司示意过，需要时间来专心准备婚礼。

裴柱现经常被大大小小的颁奖典礼邀请去做嘉宾，她只需要穿着华贵的礼服，顶着那张美丽无敌的脸蛋，说上一些无关紧要的台词，然后露出得体的微笑，将亮闪闪的奖杯递到另一个激动非常的人手里。

说实话她挺喜欢这项工作的，台下的紧张和台上的狂喜都与她无关，仿佛她是一个彻头彻尾的局外人，能够端着姿态矜持到底，然后平静地考察人们的喜乐悲伤，

就像现在。

年轻的歌手捧着那座金色的奖杯，哽咽着凑近了话筒，声音抖得像是被秋风刮过的叶子，泪水糊了一脸。

“最，最后，非常感谢我的歌迷，没有你们的支持，我不可能得到这个奖项，我爱你们。”

歌手煽情地说，高高举起手中的奖杯，向上一扬。

台下的粉丝不遗余力地尖叫着，大有要把屋顶掀翻的架势，把女演员吓得往后退了一小步，但她仍保持着完美无缺的笑脸，像是颜面神经脱离了大脑的统领，叛逆地离家出逃了一样。

原来爱会让人大吓一跳，裴柱现想。

等结束工作回到位于首尔市中心的高层公寓，女演员检查手机时才发现，除了律师几个无关紧要的信息外，康涩琪的未接电话赫然在列。

以及一条来自她的信息，

“抱歉打扰到您，我看到电视了，您工作结束后有时间请联系我。 康涩琪”

裴柱现挑了一挑眉毛，隐约觉得事情发生了转机，在此之前，她正准备明天一早就去把西服拿回来。

女演员还没来得及卸妆以及回复律师的消息，就立马拨通了康涩琪的电话。

康涩琪终于从老旧的笔记本里翻出一张纸条，纸片已经变得很薄，字迹十分模糊，好在尚能辨认的清，单眼皮女孩小心翼翼地捏着纸条凑到台灯下看，上面写了地址（用日文）和一行数字，令她感到奇怪的是右下角那个突兀的英文字母L。

康涩琪仔细地将纸片上的内容抄写下来，包括那个L字母，然后将笔记本原封不动地放了回去。

如果能联系到布料厂或许还有机会，尽管很渺茫，但康涩琪仍打算试一试。

第二天康涩琪起了个大早，她将电话拨了过去，在收到是空号的提示音的时候，失望中又带有一丝了然，毕竟这么多年过去了，什么都变了，她又试着用网络搜了一下，结果可想而知，这么小的私人厂子显然也不存在什么网站主页。

康涩琪倒在床上躺了许久，然后一个念头冒了出来。

康涩琪曾经跟着父亲过去不少次日本。

这个世界上制作西服工艺最好的国家有三个，英国、意大利以及与韩国一海之隔的日本。日本人对西服的钟爱是出了名的，甚至因为作为亚洲国家，制作工艺和剪裁更贴合亚洲人的身型而受到邻国西服工匠的追捧。

康家一直和日本保持着很亲密的联系，做好一门手艺学习是必不可少的，所以尽管康涩琪上学时期英文一直不过关，她的日语却说的很好。

“假洋鬼子。” 朋友都会这么跟她开玩笑。

那个私人工厂位于日本山形县鹤岗市，一个不出名的北方小城，但如果你懂行的话就该知道这个不起眼的地方曾经生产过占全日本全国总额百分之七十的丝绸，以纺织工艺闻名。

康涩琪印象中随父亲去过一次，但因为后期原布料采购的事情都承包给了制衣厂，所以后来也就渐渐不再去了，她仔细想了想上一次去东京学习，还是在康父过世之前。

康涩琪对于制作西服的热情或许完全是遗传了父亲，所以在父亲走后，她曾经迷茫了一阵子，康涩琪必须承认父亲对她的影响是深刻而全面的，像是一个笼罩着她的温暖的影子。

是时候离开他了，康涩琪闭着眼睛听见一个声音对自己说。

康涩琪决定自己去一趟鹤岗，她不清楚此行此举究竟是为了那件西装，还是女演员，或者是为了父亲，又或者为了自己。

她将店里整理了一下，联系好制衣厂的伙计，拜托对方在她不在的期间替她顾店。然后定了机票，收拾好行李，等忙完才发现她应该跟女演员联系一下，尽管事情还仍然没有着落。

电话打过去对方没有接听，接着就在吃炸酱面的店里，挂在墙上的电视上看见了女演员那张光彩照人的脸。

康涩琪放下了手机，编辑了一条短信发过去，然后拖着面，抬着单眼皮专心致志地盯着电视里的人。

人人都将视线放在歌手身上，她却专注地看着站在一边的裴柱现。

女演员穿着一件黑色的紧身小礼服，露着白玉似的肩膀，她如瀑的黑色长发遮挡在胸前，使这件性感的裙子并不显得过分暴露，她微微笑着站在角落里，一点也不想抢获奖者的风头，几乎快要出框。

康涩琪看着裴柱现漂亮的笑脸，心里暗暗嘲笑了一下，好一个无懈可击的虚假，比起那样的完美得像天神一样的女人，她更愿意为那天低着头扯着自己衣袖发抖的人心动。

当然康涩琪心动了，一点也不难理解，要为这样一个女人心动实在是太容易了。

康涩琪低下头不再去看，专心致志地吃着自己手里的炸酱面。

“旅行之前当然要吃面了。”

康在元笑着对女儿说，以此来掩饰自己懒得做饭的真实想法。康涩琪并没有戳破他，更何况她很喜欢家门口这家料理店的黄萝卜。

所以在登上明天一早的飞机前，康涩琪来到这家店，给自己点了一份炸酱面很认真地吃完了。

“我跟你一起去。” 裴柱现当机立断地说，连她自己都吓了一跳。

“你定的几点的飞机？”

康涩琪在这边愣了一下，还没来得及想些什么。

“九点四十五的。”

“可以，把航班号发给我，明天早上七点我让司机过去接你。” 说完裴柱现皱了一下眉头。

“你行李已经收拾好了么？”

“嗯。” 康涩琪只能实话实说。

裴柱现看了一眼时间。

“你要是愿意的话，今晚也可以先过来我家。”

“什么？”康涩琪瞪大了单眼皮露出了惊慌的神色。

“没关系，不用这么麻烦。”

裴柱现话说出口也觉得有些不妥，她微微红了脸，不明白自己为什么突然这么冒进，也许是因为这趟出其不意的旅行。

挂了电话后就收到了康涩琪发来的航班号，她拿起另一只手机联系了经纪人，只字未提要做什么，或是和谁同行。

睡前她才想起权宇成发来的信息，打开消息界面匆匆扫了一眼，无非是一些嘘寒问暖的惯常问候。

“明天去日本，工作，勿念。” 

裴柱现不明白为什么要欺骗自己的未婚夫，也许她只是懒得解释这一系列复杂的事情。

在这一晚的后半夜，裴柱现做了梦，有云朵和温暖的洋流，她穿着一条粉色的短裤在金色的沙滩上被橙黄的夕阳笼罩着，这是一个非常绮丽的梦，可梦的另一个主人公是谁，她却不愿意说。


	4. Chapter 4

四月七号，上午八点零七分，首尔仁川飞往东京成田的值机柜台。

裴柱现在办完自己的手续后，掏出银行卡要替康涩琪升舱，被对方拦下。

“不是的，我恐高……” 

女演员抿了抿嘴巴，她今天化了很淡的妆，看起来清秀得像个刚毕业的学生，不像初次见面时用完美的妆容打造了一个肉眼可见的距离感。

她在康涩琪动摇地刹那把自己的卡递了出去。

康涩琪只好站在一边，默不作声地看着女演员的侧脸，她嘴角紧抿着，似乎很怕对方反悔。康涩琪由此注意到对方右边眉尾的那颗痣，恰到好处地长在那儿，她是那么漂亮的一个女人。

VIP候机厅里的免费咖啡很浓，康涩琪加了许多奶精和砂糖才满意地端着纸杯回到座位，而身旁的女人则什么也没喝，她正出神地望着落地窗外的停机坪和跑道。

裴柱现在想，为什么她出现在了这里呢。

刚见到康涩琪的时候，裴柱现莫名感到有些尴尬，昨夜里梦的碎片又跳了出来，那些粉红色的紫色的梦境，那些潮湿的流过自己的海水还很温热，那些甚至十分明晰的触感都保留到了现在，以致于她突然不知道该如何面对年轻女孩，就连女孩那头蓬勃的旺盛的棕发也让她联想到雨林中肆意生长的树木，底下的树根拱起了泥土，它们有着粗壮的四肢并且像巨人般高大。

可康涩琪明明是个身材纤细的年轻人，她的脸庞十分清秀，五官很淡，有着偏小麦色的肌肤，总是穿着合身的衣服，看起来和那些野蛮生长的事物一点也不沾边。

裁缝有着敏锐的艺术触觉，尽管康涩琪与所谓的新兴时尚潮流隔了很远，但女孩总能把自己收拾得既干净又漂亮，就像现在她穿着一件条纹衬衫和深酒红色的休闲西服，黑色的女士西裤包裹着她修长的双腿，脚上是一双黑色牛皮的牛津鞋。

反观裴柱现，她简单的穿着一件V字领的杏色线衫，外面套了一件宽大的黑色薄羊毛大衣，私下女演员总是倾向于选择保守基础的着装，以舒适度为第一标准，毕竟除去工作时间外，她总是乘坐在交通工具中移动去下一个地点。

女演员习惯性地用左手去轻轻旋着中指的戒指，她故作镇定地看着窗外空旷的天空，今天天气不错，和风暖阳，正巧适合飞行。

“这枚戒指也很好看。” 

耳边响起年轻的裁缝那道低沉的声音。

裴柱现如梦初醒般回过头来，低头看着右手中指的那枚银质的戒指，由正反相扣的心形图案绕成了一个细圈，这是她和朋友在二十岁那年一起买的戒指，对方早就不怎么佩戴了，裴柱现却在订婚之前一直戴着，几乎成为了一个无法舍弃的习惯，直到有一天换成了那枚过分闪耀的钻戒。

“是么？谢谢。”

裁缝的问题使她不得不去为自己这样的行为辩解，尽管她已经开始休假，不必要为了配合造型经常摘下戒指，但如果把这样珍贵的东西丢在了日本，想来也是不划算的。

但是其实裴柱现自己知道，她手上现在戴的这枚银质戒指远比那个要重要的多，为的是这上面附着着金钱无法打败的时间，时间，这个宇宙间唯一的奥秘，裴柱现似乎突然明白了那件西装之于母亲为何如此重要。

康涩琪看着心事重重的女演员，突然感到四周的议论声多了起来，她眨巴着眼睛，见女人熟练地从包里掏出一只白色的口罩戴在了脸上，然后抱歉地冲她笑了笑。

康涩琪点点头，喝光了杯中的咖啡走到垃圾桶旁将纸杯丢了进去，一回头刚好看见一个年轻的小伙子拿着纸笔，恭顺地弯着腰请女演员签名，她于是在原地等了一会儿，直到那人走开才坐回自己的座位，打消了本来想要随便聊些什么的念头。

裴柱现总是很害怕乘坐飞机，虽然她别的东西也怕，但是飞机绝对要排在前三里。她不明白这样一个钢铁制成的机械巨兽要怎么克服自身千吨的重量飞到一万米的高空还不至于坠落的，也许是靠着那吓人的巨大的引擎制造的轰鸣声，裴柱现从来不喜欢乘坐飞机，可无奈因为工作关系往往无法避免。

小的时候她会坐在父母中间，在飞机起降的时候紧紧地攥着他们的手，工作以后则经常抓着经纪人的胳膊，无论是什么，总要牢牢抓着才好。

飞机缓缓在跑道上滑行，康涩琪听着安全广播，感到身旁的人不安地换着坐姿，她抬起单眼皮看向裴柱现，看女演员扣着扶手，频频望向窗外确认，她抿了抿嘴巴，准备问问她需不需要牵着自己的手。

“我可以抓着你的胳膊么？” 

裴柱现放弃了与扶手的搏斗，认命地看着年轻人温和的单眼皮。

康涩琪看着女演员那张显得十分年幼的脸，一时间竟然有她其实是个谎报年龄的小女孩，因为想要去东京迪士尼吃一只米奇形状的草莓雪糕才逃上了这趟飞机，这样荒谬的想法。

她眯起眼睛笑了笑，伸手牵住了对方冰凉的手，女演员的手和她的身材一样小巧，康涩琪稳稳地牵着她，好似一个胸有成竹的家长。

尽管并非出于本意，但裴柱现每次见到康涩琪都在她面前露出了自己的软弱，而年轻人却一直是镇静又严肃的，这使她与康涩琪相处的时候总少了一些底气，显得像个十分平凡的人，可裴柱现并不讨厌这种氛围，每每看着女孩温和的眼睛，她都感到了一种熟悉的亲近感，但分明在这一切发生之前她们从没见过面。

年轻的裁缝有着干燥又温暖的手掌，不像裴柱现的手一年四季都很冰凉，她的手不宽大但很细长，动作轻柔，似乎像在舞蹈，裴柱现看着自己的手被拢在对方的手里，然后被突然增大的巨大推力送上了天空。

裴柱现无法克制自己用力地捏紧了康涩琪的手，直到她的指尖和对方的手背都发白。

结果就是直到飞机进入平流层，空乘人员开始进行客舱服务的时候，两个人才松开了紧握的手，而裴柱现的手指甚至都有些发麻，她细着声音不好意思地向康涩琪道歉。

“这没什么的。” 好脾气的裁缝又温和的笑了笑，抽出茶水单，侧头问女演员想要喝点什么，仿佛是老朋友一样亲近自然。

“其实您不用和我一同去跑上一趟的。” 

康涩琪小心地说，自从昨晚裴柱现突然说要和自己一起去鹤岗，这个疑惑就一直在心底生根发芽，可留给她反应的时间太少，她还没来得及拒绝。

“为什么不呢，这本来就已经是你份外的事情了，你愿意为了我母亲的委托如此大费周章，我应该感谢你还来不及。” 

“我还应该向你支付机票和酒店的费用。”

“我不是这个意思。” 年轻女孩儿涨红着脸，皱着眉头严肃地盯着女演员。

裴柱现笑了，又恢复了往日的余裕。

“实际上，我只是顺便借着机会出去走一走，最近刚好在休假，有一些烦心事需要逃开。” 

“而且你不需要对我这么客气，既然你父亲是我母亲的朋友，那我们就不要管那些繁文缛节的客套了。” 

她那双漂亮的大眼睛俏皮地眨了眨，看得女孩儿一愣神。

“好。” 

裴柱现满意地点了点头，手心却微微出了汗，而这些康涩琪并不知道。

飞机下降的时候康涩琪主动牵起了裴柱现的手，她用那双温和的细长的眼睛看了下裴柱现，女演员就把想说的话悉数咽了下去。

她本来想说，“我想牵着你的手。” 却被对方抢先了一步。

等飞机缓缓地停稳在廊桥，康涩琪又看了一眼裴柱现，用她那高贵的，镇定的模样，然后轻轻松开了交握着手。裴柱现被她注视着，恍惚间感到了重压，又一次沉默着把那句谢谢放回了肚子里。

东京成田机场总令康涩琪想起科学怪人的实验室，大片的白，深长的通道，墙上醒目的汉字标志，一个又一个小隔间以及身穿制服的工作人员脸上的白色口罩。

“你觉不觉得我们很像小白鼠？” 

在等行李的时候裴柱现突然对康涩琪说。

单眼皮女孩一愣，然后笑了笑，

“我也这么觉得。”

“还有那股清洁剂的味道。”

裴柱现从口罩上方露出的两只眼睛亮晶晶地看着年轻人，赞同地点了点头。

拿了行李，在机场解决了午餐，康涩琪轻车熟路地领着裴柱现买好了去东京站的地铁票，接下来是一段十分长的旅程，她们得坐上一个半小时的地铁到东京站，然后换乘东北新干线，约莫三个小时后到达山形市，再坐两个小时的巴士才能到达鹤岗。

“你经常来日本？” 

女演员感到很新奇，对于康涩琪一路上叽里咕噜地跟本地人讲日语以及操作自动售票机的熟练，她尽管来过几次这个邻国，可无非也就是工作上的事情，出行总有相关的工作人员安排妥当，事实上，她本人对日本是一窍不通的，所以康涩琪在她眼里看起来十分靠谱。

“对，以前会跟着父亲一块来学习。” 

康涩琪点点头，捏着两枚淡黄色的巴士车票。

裴柱现习惯了这样舟车劳顿的长途旅行，在夜色降临后，平稳行驶着的巴士里，看着年轻人不住的点头，却始终将头歪向另一边，摇摇欲坠。

女演员心里不知怎么的，有些落寞，她将视线投向窗外，漆黑的夜使玻璃窗成了一面模糊的镜子，倒映出她的脸消融在朦胧虚幻的夜霭中，仿佛是一副透明的幻象，直至漂浮在流逝的时间里，窗外微弱的灯光从女演员姣好的面容上闪过，但并没有把她的脸照亮，只模模糊糊地照亮了她眼睛的周围。她的眼睛同光重叠的那一瞬间，就像在夕阳的余晖里舞动妖艳而美丽的夜光虫。

两个人抵达酒店时已经临近九点，裴柱现看着两只箱子站在一边，由康涩琪去和前台交涉，当年轻人迈着踌躇的步子走向她的时候，她从那双满含歉意的眼睛里读出了预感。

“他们说没有别的房间了。”

“最近正巧碰到樱花季，我昨天也找了好久。”

“连最贵的房间也订满了。”

裴柱现听她这样说，只好低着头看着自己脚上那双白色的帆布鞋。

“实在不行，我们再去别的地方碰碰运气。”

康涩琪看着女演员低下了头，以为是对方无声的拒绝。

“没关系，只要你不介意我都可以，只是可能会打扰到你。”

裴柱现调整好心态，神色如常地抬起头看着康涩琪，伸手将黑色的长发拢到脑后，实际上女演员此刻非常焦虑，她小心地深呼了一口气。

裴柱现看着年轻人又折返趴在前台上填一些必要的信息，疲惫感一下子就涌了上来，这种疲惫感有关于装饰戒指、花茶、电话里的声音、绮丽的梦、牵手、同一间房间，这些东西混乱地塞满了她的脑子，使她的手汗湿了。

在这种情况下，她连忙掏出了口袋里的手机给律师发了一条信息，

“已经抵达酒店。”

对方几乎立马就回复了，“好的，很疲惫吧？早些休息。”

“嗯，晚安。”

“晚安。”

裴柱现又盯着消息界面看了一会儿，像是在确认什么非常重要的东西，她从没有像现在这样期望律师再继续和她随便说些什么无关紧要的话，这样她就能继续做一些普通的回复，然后沿着日常的轨迹走下去，可是这个平日里很多关心的男人今天却很反常地立马结束了对话，把女演员抛在了令人心慌的境地里。

电梯里，康涩琪同样感到十分焦虑，她曾经试图开口说一些什么缓解一下尴尬的气氛，但她没有什么好的话题。

“康小姐，再和您确认一下订单，一间单人大床房，禁烟，含早餐，可办理续住，如果您可以接受的话，请在提示音后输入信用卡号码。” 

康涩琪明白，她再不说些什么，等两个人站在客房里的时候将会更加令人焦虑。

“裴小姐。”

女演员几乎被吓得一怔。

“我想您应该先知道，我定的是一件单人房。” 

这或许是意料之中的事情，所以裴柱现并没有做什么反应。

“我希望房间里能有一张长沙发。”

年轻的裁缝故作轻松地笑了笑，她也拿不准。

事实上房间里的确有一张沙发，不过是单人的，两侧还有扶手，裴柱现看着康涩琪坐上去试了试，然后抬起那双无辜的单眼皮看着她。

她们无言地对视了一会儿。

“别想了。” 女演员冷静地说。“你现在该走过来吻我。”

当然她没有把第二句话说出口，差一点，只差一点。

康涩琪于是站起来，将西装外套脱在了那张草绿色的单人沙发上，然后迈着那双修长的腿向女演员走过来，伸手抬起她的脸，低下头吻了上去。

风将温度送到了这儿，在某个安静的公园里，鹤岗的第一朵樱花无声地盛开，正在漫步的年轻情侣停住了脚步。

深夜，康涩琪拿着手机看推特的附近消息，每一条都写着同一件事情。

“看啊，樱花开了。”

年轻人轻声说。

“嗯。”


	5. Chapter 5

康涩琪不明白为什么，可她分明就这么做了，女演员那双湿润的大眼睛像是一头母鹿般温顺，当年轻人将自己的气息覆盖上去的时候，感到女人抑制不住地颤抖着，她立马就停了下来。

“对不起。” 年轻人说。

“我不知道为什么。”

裴柱现深深地低着头，她的双手扶着对方的手臂，心跳的飞快。

金色的夕阳下的海水，一浪高过一浪，那些海水蔓延后沾湿的沙地变成另一种深色，然后再缓慢地随着水分褪去，可每当浪潮褪去的时候，女人都感到了一种不可忍耐的空虚感，她的脚已经被海水打湿了。

“别停下。” 

女演员仰起脸，闭上眼睛，捧住对方的脸，凑近了年轻人的气息。

她决定让海水带走她，温暖的潮湿的海水，卷着温柔的浪花，泛着咸腥的气息，这一定只是那场梦的延续，裴柱现告诉自己。

然而当年轻人抬着单眼皮，用那双细长的眼睛确认她的表情的时候，她感到了对方迷人的、专横的、温和的、嘲弄的、动人的地方，她赌气似地将脸侧过去埋入被单里，这个时候康涩琪支起身体，凑过来轻轻吻她的脸，缓慢地，一寸一寸地，不由分说地向下。

胸腔里瞬间充斥的感情几乎要将女演员击碎，她抬起手死死地捂住自己的嘴巴，害怕那句话要变成小雀，顺着她的心脏从嘴巴里飞出来。

“看啊，樱花开了。”

“嗯。” 

裴柱现抬起眼皮看了看年轻人递过来的手机，瞬间刺眼的光令她皱起了眉头，她眯着眼睛，看着屏幕上那几朵孤零零的花。

康涩琪于是将手机放在一边趟了下来。

什么也别说。裴柱现闭着眼睛在心里祈祷着，不一会儿就听见了对方轻缓的鼻息。

几乎是在花开的那一瞬间，春天就来了。

康涩琪擦着额头上的汗，将外套脱下来搭在臂弯，单穿了一件墨绿色的丝质衬衫，将下摆扎进了深蓝色的西裤里。

“你还好么？” 裴柱现递过去一张纸巾，看着年轻人出汗出得厉害。

“谢谢。” 康涩琪喘着气点点头，接了过来。

鹤岗是个很小的城镇，出行基本靠走，还总有许多坡，康涩琪怕热，奈何今天是个大晴天，阳光刺得她睁不开眼睛。

康涩琪撩开棕发，将纸巾贴着脖子擦了擦汗，抬头去看这家店的招牌，又从裤子口袋里掏出了抄好的纸条对了下名字。

“就是这儿了。”

“幸好店还开着。”

康涩琪冲裴柱现笑了一笑。

迎上来的是一个和善的老先生，他穿着整洁的西装三件套，将灰白的头发梳得一丝不苟，康涩琪向他问了好，然后仔细地说明来意。

裴柱现看着老先生猛地哦了一声，然后将视线转向她，她不明白发生了什么只能冲老先生笑了笑。

老人家很热心，快步走向柜台，拎起电话开始联系，眼神不时向她们看过来，打着抱歉的手势，请她们再等一等。

“他说他记得我父亲来过。” 康涩琪突然淡淡地开口。

“和一个年轻的韩国女人一起。”

“还说那个女人和我们俩长得很像，都很漂亮。” 康涩琪低声笑了笑，想来是老先生好心的客套话。

裴柱现听到这儿也笑了，“是你的母亲么？”

说到这儿，康涩琪古怪地没有搭话，裴柱现看着对方的神情倏得冷了下去，那双细长的眼睛里闪过一丝慌张，然后又恢复了平静，像是冬天清冽的湖水，结上了一层薄冰，仔细看的话，仍然能看见那道慌张的细小裂痕。

“或许吧。”

“实际上，我从来没有见过我母亲。”

年轻的裁缝说完深深地看了一眼女演员，然后将视线放在一边，她感觉到垂着的左手被一只小巧的，有些冰凉的手握住了，年轻人突然有了想哭泣的念头，尽管这对她来说没什么。

在握住康涩琪的手的那一刹那，裴柱现想她或许爱上她了。

老先生一直在不断地打电话，他似乎已经打了两三个，不住地用抱歉地眼神看过来，康涩琪则温和地摇摇头。

大约过了十几二十分钟，老先生终于放下了听筒，他笑着走过来，说她们很幸运，那批货还有一些库存，但是在乡下的工厂仓库，如果她们不着急的话，可以等两天后工厂那边定期过来的送货车顺便带过来，或者也可以自己去取。

康涩琪将这些告诉裴柱现，女演员表示要在这里等，于是年轻人妥善地将酒店地址和联系电话留给了老店主。

“你们可以留下来赏赏樱花。” 老先生和善地说。

“您说的对。” 

没料到事情会进展得如此顺利，两个人踏出店门的时候心情都轻快无比，她们看了看彼此的脸然后笑了起来。

“我们随便走走吧。” 裴柱现对年轻人说。

康涩琪没什么意见。

她们俩沿着那条来时的小运河慢慢走着，康涩琪停下来用手机替裴柱现拍了一些照片，谁也没有提起昨晚的事情，像是履行一个默契的约定。

鹤岗的白天很安静，也许是工作日的缘故，干净的街道上几乎没几个行人，路两边的商店也闭着门，偶然看见几辆路过的汽车，都崭新得闪着光，像是假的模型玩具。

“如果可以的话，我更愿意生活在这样安静的地方。” 

康涩琪看了看女演员，没有作声，低头喝了一口手里的冰美式。

“你不觉得首尔太吵了么？”

“是的。”

康涩琪点点头，她不能更同意了，这也是她一直坚持留在安山守着父亲的店的原因，那些繁华的，热闹的，充满了魅力的街市每一天都在发生新的故事，在那样的地方，没有谁会为谁停留。

“我甚至都不想回去了。” 裴柱现笑了，半真半假地说。

“我也是。”

年轻的女孩儿又用那双温和的细长的眼睛注视着女演员，她像猫一样翘起来的嘴角上沾着咖啡渍，裴柱现花了很大的力气才抑制住帮她舔去的想法。

等她们从街边一家很普通的拉面店出来后，裴柱现看了看天空明晃晃的太阳，听见康涩琪说。

“我们回酒店吧，天气太热了。”

年轻人的声音很平淡，女演员本该不做他想，却莫名有些紧张。

再回到酒店刚过午后一时，两人并肩匆匆穿过忙碌的大堂，却被一个穿着酒店制服的年轻男人急忙喊住。

“康小姐。”

康涩琪奇怪地回过头，见是昨夜帮自己登记入住的工作人员，停下了脚步，男人叽里咕噜地跟她说了一通。

“怎么了？” 裴柱现问。

康涩琪看着她的眼睛说，“他说今天有客人取消了订单，空出了一间房，问我们需不需要。”

女演员一愣，突然不知道该说什么好，其实她本来不该有任何犹豫的，可如今被康涩琪一问，就像是隐秘的心事被剖开了一道口子，她顿时感到有些尴尬。

“是什么房间？”

“一间单人房，正巧在您房间相同位置的上一层。” 

“好的，我想我们……”

“I think we don’t need it, thank you.” 

裴柱现说完冲男人点点头，然后拉着康涩琪离开。

“你在想什么。”

女演员垂着眼睛。

“你为什么要把自己放在这种不可收拾的境地里。”

裁缝抬着单眼皮看着电梯上不断跳动的数字。

“这是你想要的。”

电梯门开了。

“还是你害怕的。”

康涩琪将房卡靠在了感应器上，哔——

“这些都不重要。”

关上了门，康涩琪回过身来看着裴柱现。

“又有什么是真正重要的。”

她看起来真是该死的美丽。

“就不能停止么？”

女演员的眼睛很湿润，她看起来就快要哭泣。

“不能。”

“不能。”

“不能。”

康涩琪猛地扶住裴柱现的腰，转身将她抵在墙上，低着头热烈地吻她，像是强盗一样，康涩琪第一次感到自己体内那股强大的破坏欲望，她甚至想要逼迫裴柱现，让她感到痛苦，或者让她哭泣，她一想到女演员看向她的潮湿的眼神，她就变得不像她。

这是不是爱呢，爱不该是这样的。

她们几乎毫无节制的做爱，连一句话也不交谈，晚餐点了客房服务，当裴柱现洗完澡裹着洁白的浴袍出来的时候，她看见年轻的裁缝将她换下来的胸衣遮在眼睛上，把手伸进了自己裤子。

女演员镇定地走了过去，她爬上了床，跨坐在年轻人紧绷的腹部，身下的人怔了一下然后继续动作，裴柱现看着女孩像猫一样翘起的嘴角渐渐抿成一条直线，她试着晃动腰肢在对方漂亮的腹部摩擦，她刚洗完澡，还没有穿上底裤。

康涩琪在深夜因为口渴醒过来的时候，是凌晨三点二十九分，她像只猫一样轻巧地下床，拧开了矿泉水，大口大口地灌进嘴巴里。

“怎么了？” 裴柱现十分浅眠，就算极度疲惫，也会因为一点声响醒过来。

康涩琪又灌了几口，然后回去躺下，“没事，我喝水。”

“我们明天去看樱花吧。”

“好。”

“我们不要回首尔了。”

“好。”

裴柱现突然翻身跨坐在康涩琪身上，在黑暗里看不清她的表情。

“康涩琪。” 

裁缝在黑夜里睁开她的单眼皮，小心地屏住了呼吸，这似乎是裴柱现自从第一次见面后第一次喊她的名字，她安静地等待着。

“你爱我么？”

“不，你喜欢我么？”

“什么是喜欢，你能解释给我听么？”

“我上学的时候总喜欢记日记，朋友说要送我笔和纸作生日礼物，所以她问我有没有喜欢的。”

“我有想过，为什么我没有刚好喜欢这支笔，刚好喜欢那支笔，为什么我没有这样的东西。为什么我没有刚好喜欢这个，刚好喜欢那个，没有这样的东西呢。”

康涩琪感到有什么冰凉地东西落在了自己胸前，像是眼泪，又像是一道银白色的闪光。

“我两个月后要结婚了，和一个律师，他对我非常好，像是我父亲对我母亲那样好，我父母你可能不认识，但他们的感情人人称羡，我想以后我和他也会是这样的。”

“可他总会让我想起上学时朋友问我的话。”

“所以可以是他，也可以是别人，对不对，就像是纸和笔，对于我来说没有什么区别，这样是不是错的，我是不是非常卑鄙。”

“康涩琪。”

“你能不能告诉我。”

女人的声音融在了天鹅绒般的黑夜里，细小又温柔，语气十分安定，就像是在念一出温情的剧本，可最后她终于破碎了，颤抖着用手捂住了自己的脸，小声地哭泣起来。

康涩琪安静地听她说着，她感到心脏很痛，痛不能止，她甚至控制不了想要咳嗽的欲望，在黑暗里用力地大声咳嗽起来，她感到每一次抽紧了的小腹都触碰到了女人细弱的肌肤。

“我不知道，” 康涩琪涨红了脸，“裴小姐，对不起，我不知道。”

“康涩琪，你会不会觉得我是个莫名其妙的女人，在见你的第二面就答应和你上床。”

裴柱现俯下身子，女人黑色的长发披散在年轻人的脸上，用纤细的手温柔地触碰她的脸庞，皱起眉头小声说。

“我从没这么觉得。”

康涩琪停止了咳嗽，她慢慢地调整着呼吸，终于又变成了温和的样子。

“你太善良了。”

裴柱现伸手圈住年轻人的脖子，趴在她身上，侧着脸靠在她的肩窝，胸前的软肉贴合着她单薄的睡衣。

“我不是。” 

女演员听见对方斩钉截铁地说，甚至能感觉到她胸腔的震动。

“只是您让我感到心痛。”

“裴小姐，我该拿什么说我喜欢您。”

康涩琪的手小心翼翼地扶住裴柱现光洁的腰，女演员的肌肤像是白玉一样，她慢慢地沿着腰线抚摸着她，感觉她温顺地趴在自己的肩膀，像是默许她做任何事情。

“可是您没有错。”

“您只是在做合适的选择，有选择权的人总会感到抱歉，这没什么的。”

年轻人的手掌温暖又干燥，她沉稳地用手托住女演员单薄的背，环抱住她，像是家长安慰受伤的孩童一样。

从小到大，裴柱现听了太多人对她说喜欢和爱，她太漂亮了，就像是一朵纯白的花，可是花朵总是脆弱又胆怯的，当时谁也不会想到她会去做演员，毕竟她连那些专程跑过来，只为了看她一眼的男生们的视线都承受不住。

也许是继承了母亲那部分的基因和天份，尽管早期裴柱现甚至会畏惧着黑洞洞的镜头，但她很快就发现了表演的乐趣，因为她可以做任何人，除了自己，事实上，她从未真正了解自己。

有时裴柱现也会感到迷茫，关于自己真正想要的东西。

“辣炒年糕。” 朋友看着自己这个含着金汤匙出生的漂亮朋友啧了一声。

裴柱现于是大笑起来，跳着要去打朋友的胳膊。

裴仁浩对于女儿要去做演员的事很不乐观，他起先是极其反对的，这个成功的企业家有着高大的身躯和说一不二的威严，他瞪着那双和裴柱现相像的黑色眼睛，毫不留情地说。

“想都不要想。”

其实裴父是个很慈爱的父亲，在商场上叱咤风云的男人会准备好食物和水果，开着车带着妻子和女儿去庆州郊游，那个时候裴柱现还很小，她年轻高大的父亲爽朗地笑着将她扛在肩头，满公园的跑。

裴柱现由此感到很委屈，那座属于最佳女主角的金色奖杯明明摆在了家里最显眼的位置（后来变成了两座，当然这都是后话了），上面刻着母亲的名字。

事到如今她仍不明白父亲决然反对的原因，或许只是保护欲作怪。

但最后裴仁浩还是同意了，默默在暗地里替小女儿照料好关系，只因为妻子的一句话。

“为什么不让她做她想做的事情呢？”

男人似乎被戳痛了，他皱起了浓密的眉毛，用那双有着深刻双眼皮的大眼睛看着妻子，表情像是受了伤。

为了父亲的体贴，裴柱现在做演员的第三个年头为他捧回了一座奖杯，和母亲的一样，闪着金色的光，男人用那双多情的眼睛看着女儿，将她抱在怀里，什么也没说。

不知怎么的，裴柱现将头靠在他的胸膛，总觉得父亲有些悲伤。

就像现在她靠在康涩琪的怀里，分明感受到了年轻人的悲伤，这些悲伤就像是夏季的雨一样砸在了她的肩头，将她淋了个彻底。

除了工作需要，裴柱现几乎从不哭泣，无论是她第一次得了新人奖还是第二次捧起最佳女主角的奖杯，她都没有哭泣，她含着泪的双眼显得十分多情，漂亮得不可方物。

“康涩琪。”

女演员感到泪水又不受控制地涌了出来，悉数没入了年轻人单薄的睡衣里，她觉得很丢人，却又没法停止。

“嗯。” 

“我想我可能爱上你了。”

康涩琪感到胸口酸胀得快要裂开，她能感受到世界上有什么东西正在剧烈变化，可能是某一个大陆板块的天崩地裂或者是南极的一颗企鹅蛋清脆地裂了一条缝。

她说不清楚，

可她永远无法忘记。


	6. Chapter 6

康涩琪常常感到孤独，她不明白这是否与母亲在她生命中的缺席有关，还是说这个世界上大部分人都是孤独的。

“你得学会和自己相处。” 康在元曾经在女儿哭着问他的时候这样说。

后来康涩琪真的就做到了，她开始自学绘画，研究胶片相机，收藏唱片，将一个人的日子过得自得其乐，所以即使是康在元过世之后，她也能顺利地应对一切，她甚至开始怀疑这一切都是父亲的预谋。

年轻的裁缝渐渐在孤独里变得温和，不再感到痛苦，她也不再质问为什么上帝没收了她的母亲，还要将父亲也带走。

金先生是店里的老主顾，他看着这个清瘦的年轻人越来越沉默了下去，总是叹气，然后偶尔捎来一捆家里妻子腌制的泡菜。

“你该去首尔闯一闯。” 他苦口婆心地劝，生怕安山这座小城市有一天耗光了女孩全部的精力。

康涩琪心里大概知道这位身宽体胖的先生话里的潜台词，可她并不需要，也许有一天她会找个人结婚生子，再次拥有自己的家人，也许不会，就这么守着父亲的店过下去。

直到那一天午后，女演员踏着隐隐约约的春雷推开了门，事到如今，康涩琪仍然不能忘记那天她穿着的深蓝色长风衣以及那双过分明亮的眼睛。

她不由得想，究竟谁能拥有裴柱现的天真呢，如果真的有这么一个人，她会因为感到嫉妒而痛苦，可拥有后的失去更是痛苦的，只是那个时候的她还不能明白。

“裴小姐，我时常感到很孤单。”

康涩琪吸了下鼻子，缓缓地说，用她那特有的低沉的声音和平稳的语调。

“您喜欢雨天么？”

“我很喜欢。”

“我总愿意观察那些逐渐被淋湿的街道，直到它们变成很漂亮的深色，还有撑着伞匆匆路过的行人，大部分人的伞都是很保守的颜色，黑色或者是深蓝，可也有那种嚼着口香糖的年轻男孩儿，你知道的，男孩儿穿着漂亮的运动鞋，背着涂鸦书包，撑着一把亮黄色的伞在雨里走着。”

“但是那天您并没有带伞来，所以我很担心，您要怎么回去呢。”

“这或许是一个好笑的问题，当我意识到的时候。”

讲到这里康涩琪低低地笑了，连着她的胸腔轻微地震动，裴柱现仍然趴在她身上，像是睡着了一般一动不动。

“这是自然的，您被保护的很好，像是高贵的公主被人们围绕着，” 年轻人顿了顿，又继续说，“如果我说错了，您也千万不要生气。”

裴柱现点了点头，她柔顺的黑发蹭着年轻人的下巴，使对方有些痒。

“可我总觉得您和我一样孤单，尽管您拥有很多东西。”

女演员心里一震，鼻尖又酸涩起来，明明她好不容易才止住了哭泣。

“我父亲告诉我，每个人都是孤独的，于是他要求我学会与自己相处，我想这句话他一定也曾经对自己说过，我明白他是想保护我。”

“可无论多么擅长和孤独作伴的人，内心也总渴望陪伴，这个我父亲没能告诉我的道理，在遇见您以后我渐渐明白了。”

“我们每个人在出生的时候都被剖成了两半，直到找到对方才感到完整。或者说即使找到了对方也无法完整，人生本来就是这样的，我也说不准。“

话说到这儿就断了，年轻人沉默了很久，她们仍然保持着那样古怪的姿势拥抱着，像是考拉和它那棵被伐倒的桉树。

“可是，裴，请你不要感到害怕。”

话说出口的时候康涩琪才意识到自己已经泪流满面，她的心在这一刻变得无比的柔软，这样安静的夜令她简直想要在裴柱现的怀里死去，谁也不能解释为什么爱就这样发生了，时间也不能，时间变得无比单薄，时间在爱人的怀抱里不复存在。

“请你不要犹豫。”

女演员终于从年轻人的身上爬起来，低头去吻年轻人沾着泪的嘴唇，念着她的名字，小声地说爱她。

这一晚她们谈了许久的话，直到所有的路灯都熄灭了，天边泛起了白，鸟儿开始啼叫。

她们迷糊地吃了午饭，然后在傍晚醒来，裴柱现看了看窗外的天，回过头对康涩琪说。

“我们真的得出去走走了。”

年轻的裁缝侧着身子躺在床上，愉快地笑起来，她那双好看的单眼皮眯成了一条线。

裴柱现走过去吻了她一下，然后去换外出的衣服。

“你究竟有多少件衬衫呢？” 

女演员看着裁缝身上那件灰白格子的衬衫问，康涩琪穿着一件格子衬衫和紧身牛仔裤，以及一双黑色板鞋，她把浓密的棕发塞进了一顶浅褐色的棒球帽里，看起来像是大学里最受欢迎的年轻人。

“我想，很多。” 年轻人无辜地用单眼皮看着恋人。

“你不喜欢么？”

女演员摇了摇头，她穿着纯白色的针织衫和那件黑色薄大衣，披散着柔顺的黑发，脸上架着一个装饰用的细框眼镜，显得很温柔，她此刻正甜蜜地笑着。

裴柱现没有告诉康涩琪她非常喜欢看她穿衬衫，她能想到布料下年轻人漂亮的，平直的肩膀和迷人的背部，而康涩琪将纽扣留下两颗不系的习惯则看起来非常性感。

“我真希望我读书的时候学校里能有你。”

康涩琪走过来，低下头，在帽檐下露出了那双细长的眼睛。

裴柱现笑着逃开了她的眼睛，像个少女般为了爱人的称赞不知所措。

“那我希望不要遇见你。”

“为什么？”

“谁知道呢，也许你会打扰到我学习。”

女演员头也不回地往外走，留下裁缝站在原地眨了眨巴眼睛。

她们牵着手在夜晚的樱花下散步，在游人稀少的地方接吻、拥抱，就像是所有普通的情侣一样，于是她们决定在这里多留几天，直到女演员吃腻了日本料理，而裁缝也想念起泡菜炒饭的味道。

可是谁也不愿意开口说，“我们回去吧。” 

她们彼此或许都清楚回去意味着什么，裴柱现甚至半开玩笑地说要在鹤岗置办一套房产，被康涩琪拒绝了。

“你是想让我做大明星养在国外的圈外情人么？”

裴柱现以前并不知道康涩琪是个喜欢开玩笑的人，她会被捉弄，佯装生气瞪着眼睛，然后在恋人细密的吻里笑出声音。

“傻子，真是个好笑的孩子。”

布料已经事先从日本寄回了国内，康涩琪收到了伙计发来的已经到货的消息，她想是时候回去了，裁缝告诉女演员的时候，对方低着头沉默了一会儿。

“相信我。”

康涩琪并不怀疑她，而且她不愿意她受到伤害，事实是康涩琪甚至对律师感到有些愧疚，只不过她明白这种事情没必要说出口。

两个人回到首尔，康涩琪在裴柱现的公寓过了一夜，第二天就回了安山，她心里仍然挂念着那件西服，年轻人和女演员商量好了等西服修好，就一起拜访裴家和家长摊牌。

起先裴柱现并不愿意这么做，第一这是她这边的家事，第二她很怕父亲会反应过度伤害到康涩琪，裴仁浩是一个温柔的父亲，却不是一个温柔的男人，他处理事情的手腕和他名字中间的那个字毫不沾边。

“我得和你一起。” 

裴柱现看着年轻人那双温和的眼睛，承受着她目光的重量，康涩琪总是能够平静地说服她。

晚上裴柱现在家里给康涩琪做了她想吃的泡菜炒饭，煎了个完美的溏心荷包蛋，撒了海苔碎，甚至还加了几片特级三文鱼。

康涩琪把盘子吃得干干净净，她瞪着单眼皮觉得自己的爱人完美得不像样，裴柱现则挑了一下眉毛，笑得有些得意，像个得了奖赏的孩子。

“你知道么？我要亲手替你做一件西装。” 康涩琪突然拉着裴柱现站起来，她神采飞扬地说，“我很早就想过了，究竟什么样式的能衬得上你。”

裴柱现笑着跟着她的动作转着圈，像是在跳舞。

“什么样的？”

“你觉得呢？” 康涩琪牵着她的手，故作深沉地打量着女人，然后又自己笑了。

“嗯……黑色？” 

裁缝听完点点头，“黑色也不赖。” 

“那你说。” 裴柱现看着她的爱人像纯真的孩子般的眼睛。

康涩琪又牵着她转动起来，将手搭在女演员的腰间，左右扭了扭，裴柱现被她逗笑了。

“你是在和我跳舞么？” 

“噢，是的，我美丽的小姐。” 康涩琪学着那些老电影里的绅士，挺直了腰板，端着裴柱现的手。

“傻子。”

“我还没说呢。” 康涩琪不满地捏了捏裴柱现的手。

“那你说，我听着。” 裴柱现顺着她，装作高傲地抬起了下巴。

“红色！” 康涩琪突然拥住她开始转圈，“红色天鹅绒！”

裴柱现被她弄得有些头晕，可是她没法停止。

康涩琪终于决定放过她的爱人，将自己的额头紧紧贴住对方的，深情地说，

“你知道么？没有人比你更美丽。”

“就像红色天鹅绒，那么美，那么美。”

裴柱现无法掩饰自己羞红的脸，她只能用吻去堵住康涩琪探究的视线。

睡前两个人窝在沙发上看电影，是康涩琪挑的片子，这是一部她看了很多遍的老电影。

“事到如今我才发现，我看了这么多遍却从来没看懂过。”

康涩琪笑着说，她将视线从电视上收回来，抬起头去看裴柱现，她的头正枕在对方的腿上。

“那些台词，句子，眼神。”

“我还曾经想这一定是一部百分之百的电影，只有在电影里人们才会这么快得就坠入爱河，就像是疯了一样。”

“可现在我知道了，事实就是这样的。” 

裴柱现专注地用手抚摸着年轻人浓密的棕发，她将恋人的发丝一圈一圈地缠绕在她的食指上然后再松开，如此循环往复。

“那么你相信巴黎圣母院有一天会消失么？” 

康涩琪愣了一下，她仰着头，从裴柱现的视角看她显得很年幼。

“不会，它太美了。”

年轻人于是凑上去亲吻她的恋人，裴柱现在她吻自己的时候，突然非常想和康涩琪去法国，她决定等一切都结束后就这么做。可现在她后悔了，她应该在那一晚就订上两张飞往巴黎的机票，逃离这一切，把所有都抛在脑后。

后来某一天的早上，康涩琪突然看见电视上的新闻说巴黎圣母院被烧毁了，市民们纷纷聚在一起唱着挽歌的画面生生逼得年轻人落下泪来。

法国巴黎离她太远了，她只在摄影集里见过那座漂亮的建筑，可那一天早上，康涩琪却觉得自己直面了那场火灾，在尖塔断裂的一瞬间，听见了痛苦的呜咽。

“那么你相信巴黎圣母院有一天会消失吗？”

康涩琪将这部看过无数次的电影又翻了出来，安静地看了一遍，还没看完就因为高烧昏迷过去。

再醒来是在医院，模糊的视线里出现了一张布满泪痕的焦急的脸，是裴柱现。

“涩琪…涩琪……”

康涩琪试着咽了咽口水，却发现喉咙干燥得说不出话来。

康涩琪比预想的还要更早见到裴母，前一晚裴柱现在电话里说实在拗不过母亲，裴夫人身体已经好了很多，在裴柱现回到首尔的第二天就说要去安山一趟，被裴柱现劝下，可过了几天裴母态度依然坚决，甚至说要独自前去，裴柱现本想着父亲能帮忙劝一劝，可裴仁浩一反常态地沉默着。

康涩琪温声安慰她，说西服已经完成的差不多了，她再赶一赶或许能做完让她们带回去。

还是那辆眼熟的奔驰S350，大块头的西装男人变成了两个，一左一右站在门口，使原本的气氛更焦灼了些。

裴母几乎在看到康涩琪的第一眼就红了眼眶，她已经不那么年轻了，但仍然十分漂亮，康涩琪看裴夫人悲伤的样子突然感到很心痛，也许是她有着和爱人相似的脸庞。

“涩琪……你是叫涩琪么？” 

康涩琪一愣，她莫名其妙地看向站在一边的裴柱现，而对方显然也不知情，裴柱现则更加诧异，她分明没跟母亲提到过康涩琪的名字。

“是的伯母，我是康涩琪。”

裴夫人擦着不住落下的眼泪，细细端详年轻人的模样，这种视线令康涩琪感到有些不自在。

“你真的很像你的父亲。”

“是的，有很多人这么说。” 康涩琪答完又去看裴柱现的脸，像是在确认什么。

“妈，你吓到她了。” 裴柱现淡淡地开口，实际上她心里也有些慌张，以至于声音在平静的表面下微微发抖，似乎有些解释不通的事情在以前被她无意忽略了。

一行三人去到位于城郊的墓园，这天降了温，下着细雨，裴柱现望着眼前那道黑色的清瘦身影，小心地扶着母亲沿着湿滑的坡道像上行走，这是她第一次见到康涩琪穿一身黑，竟然衬得她的脸十分苍白，她一向温和的神情也显得有些疲倦。

裴母忍了一路的泪，终于在康在元的墓前泣不成声。

两个年轻人体贴地远远站在一边，裴柱现则时不时担忧地看向母亲。

康涩琪实际上很想问问这位美丽的夫人和父亲的故事，却又不知道如何开口，某种程度上，康涩琪对于康在元在成为她父亲之前的模样是十分陌生的，或者说她只认识作为她父亲的康在元，除此以外她对这个男人几乎一无所知。

“你父亲是个很正直的人，而且他做西服的手艺很好，要我说，在全韩国也能排得上名字。”

金先生曾经这么告诉过康涩琪。

“你父亲是个什么样的人？” 

裴柱现突然听见康涩琪说，她转过头去看她，年轻人额前垂下的几缕头发被水汽沾湿了，发尾刚好垂在了鼻尖，她想伸手替康涩琪理一下，却因为看见母亲向这边走过来而停住了动作，

女演员没来得及回答。

她们呆了不短时间，裴柱现感到冷空气从衣领和袖口的缝隙钻了进来，身体一点点凉了下去，可她却无法去握住康涩琪的手。

“孩子们，我们走吧。” 

回到店里，康涩琪将补好的西装递给裴夫人。

“新旧布料之间或许有些颜色上的差异，不过您注意一点，过一段时间应该就没问题了。”

裴柱现接过了袋子，却听见母亲开口。

“涩琪，你愿意跟我到首尔生活么？”

女演员接纸袋的动作就这么僵在了空气里，她的手微微颤抖着。

康涩琪一怔，看着那张因为与裴柱现相似而感到亲切的面容，中年女子脸上的悲伤和愧疚令她不知所措，她突然感到了恐慌。

“您说什么？”

医院刺眼的白光晃着康涩琪的眼睛，她费力地眯起来辨认眼前的人，她的身体因为高烧变得滚烫，因此觉得那双紧紧握住她的手十分冰凉。

康涩琪试着咽了咽口水，却发现喉咙干燥得说不出话来。

“……姐姐。”

多么痛啊，嗓子像是风箱一样，声带都要被撕裂了。

裴柱现猛得愣在那儿，死死地捂住了自己的嘴巴，眼泪从她那双漂亮的大眼睛里不住地往下落。

康涩琪再次疲惫地闭上了眼睛，她感到这世界上充满着循环往复的命题，人们兜着一个又一个的圈。


	7. Chapter 7

故事发生在上世纪九十年代初，人物涉及到两个男人和一个女人，分别是康在元，裴仁浩，以及李英淑。

李英淑在成为裴夫人之前是位非常出名的女演员，她因为饰演一个爱上敌军的被俘少女而年少成名，却在大红大紫的二十二岁突然宣布嫁给了大她五岁的企业家裴仁浩，并且在第二年就为他诞下一女，这在当时也是震惊了南韩娱乐圈的大事情。

旁人都晓得裴氏企业的裴仁浩爱妻子如命，几十年如一日地做妻子奴，却从没有人知道这既是他的手段也是他的愧疚。

李英淑生下女儿后没有选择隐退，她还太年轻了，在裴柱现两岁的时候，李英淑重新开始参加拍摄，可就在她因为拍电影去日本一个叫鹤岗的小镇取景的时候，遇到了在日本游学的，同样十分年轻的康在元。

谁也不知道他们之间发生了什么，然而当李英淑结束完两个月的拍摄重新回到首尔的时候，裴仁浩面对的是一纸离婚申请，妻子说她怀孕了，但不知道是谁的孩子，并且告诉男人是她的错，希望能放她走。可裴仁浩不同意，尽管痛苦，但他仍抱有一丝希望认为那是他的孩子，李英淑答应他留下来直到孩子出生。

来年的二月份，康涩琪在首尔市中心医院出生了，产房外等着两个男人，那是裴仁浩第一次见到妻子出轨的对象，是个瘦高个，单眼皮，头发茂盛的年轻男人，男人看起来年纪很小，那身西服也没能衬得他成熟一些，裴仁浩努力克制着自己想要在对方脸上打上一拳的想法。

裴仁浩从医生手中接过孩子，尽管还是个刚出生的婴儿，康涩琪就已经睁开眼睛四处看着周围，她有着一双可爱的单眼皮，那显然和裴仁浩无关。他颤抖着手小心翼翼地把孩子递给了康在元，再没有看她第二眼。

很显然，裴仁浩也没有履行他对妻子的承诺，在李英淑醒来的时候，康在元已经带着孩子走了，只留下了一个牛皮纸袋，里面是一件漂亮的深蓝色女士西服。

当时谁都以为故事就这么结束了，可命运不愿意放过人们。

康涩琪淋着雨，再次来到父亲墓前，她的头发几乎全湿了。

“为什么？”

年轻人攥紧了拳头，咬紧了牙齿。

“为什么？”

安静的墓园忽得飞过一只巨大的黑鸟，它的翅膀被雨水打湿了，拍打的时候发出了清晰的声响。

“我问你为什么。”

康涩琪从嗓子深处挤出一声痛苦的呜咽，像一只小兽。

“爸爸？”

没有人回答她，连风声也没有了，雨水顺着她的脸留下，她在发抖，尽管她感觉不到任何寒冷，实际上她感觉不到任何东西。

三年前她也曾这么痛苦地质问着父亲，可现在一切都不一样了。

康涩琪没有答应裴夫人的请求，她感到胃里翻腾着呕吐的欲望，可是她的脸却十分平静，年轻的裁缝看着裴柱现望向她的那双空洞的漆黑的眼睛，额上冒出了冷汗。

裴母掩住一张泪脸，转身快步离开，逃上了车，只留下两个年轻人站在那儿，站在了一片死寂里。

康涩琪如今已经忘了那个时候自己对裴柱现说了些什么，或者她什么也没说，只是看着她，看着她看着自己。

人怎么能有这么多泪水呢，康涩琪觉得在这短短一个月不到的时间里，自己快要把一生的眼泪都流尽了。

“走吧。”

康涩琪听见自己说。

裴柱现一脸漠然，她不知道自己应不应该恨母亲，为的是母亲对父亲的不忠，和对她的绝情。可是她又有什么立场去恨，明明她也是这样疯狂的人。

青灰色的狭窄的街道，雨仍然淅淅沥沥地下，裴柱现走出店门的时候却没有被淋到，她看了一眼忙着给她撑伞的保镖先生。

“但是那天您并没有带伞来，所以我很担心，您要怎么回去呢。” 

年轻人的声音在夜里很低沉，像是细小的小铁块在磁铁上摩擦，在那个时候，裴柱现觉得自己被康涩琪温柔的爱着，那种温柔缓慢地渗入了沉黑的夜里，透过她的肌肤，融进了血液里。

她甚至觉得这一切都是一场恍惚的梦。

女演员猛地停下了脚步，她痛苦地揪紧了衣领蹲下身子，剧烈地抽泣起来，而一旁为她撑伞的男人，连视线也不曾晃动，像是什么事都没有发生，宛如一个沉默的雕像。

在六月，一个十分炎热的日子里，康涩琪参加了裴柱现的婚礼。

年轻的裁缝站在舞台右侧的阴影里，紧张地握紧了手里的话筒，她穿着一件宽大的浅蓝色西装，太过单薄的身体几乎要陷在衣服里，然后整个人就这么凭空消失不见。

她听到大厅里嘈杂的人声渐渐低了下去，灯光缓缓变暗，她知道是时候上场了。

康涩琪逼着自己抬头去看裴柱现，看她曾经的恋人。

裴柱现穿着洁白的婚纱，要比这世界上最美好的事物都还要美，像是春天披上新鲜绿叶的大地，缀满繁星的夏夜，秋天的黄昏，和冬日清晨金色的雾霭。

她像湖水一样的眼睛闪着泪光，看起来像是一位无比幸福的新娘。

强烈的光打在身上，让人睁不开眼睛，在短暂的安静之后响起了伴奏的声音，康涩琪最终在母亲的注视下，给她亲爱的姐姐唱了一曲温馨的祝歌。

这是裴柱现第一次听康涩琪唱歌，她唱得很好，尽管声音有些颤抖，裴柱现看着她一如既往温和的神情和细长的眼睛，甚至有一种她们从未见过面的错觉，年轻人此刻看起来是如此的陌生。

裴柱现感觉自己的情绪抽离了身体，她觉得她漫游在空中，像是一个要写小说的作家，跳脱开风暴的中心，去观察一对曾经刻骨铭心相爱的恋人如今的痛苦，她又开始习惯性地剖析一切，她残忍地拆解自己的心脏，直到发现里面空无一物。

“你还好么？” 律师小声说。

裴柱现似乎突然惊醒了，她被猛地拉回了现实。

“我没事。”

律师神情复杂地看着满脸泪水的女演员，不明白哪里出了错。

“还有第三个愿望，

希望现在所期盼的一切都能实现。”

就到此为止了，裴柱现看着康涩琪唱完了最后一句歌词，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

当裴仁浩在婚礼上见到康涩琪的时候，他自上而下俯视着这个年轻的单眼皮女孩儿却感到出奇的平静，也许时间带走了一切，他想了半天。

“你和你父亲长得很像。”

“是的，我听到太多这样的话了。” 

康涩琪感到无比的疲惫，她不想和任何人有任何交谈，递回话筒后，她只想着赶紧离开这个地方，行李已经打包好，她将要搭上明天最早的一班飞机去日本，鹤岗的那位老先生答应给她一个工作的机会。

“你知道你母亲希望能和你一起生活。”

康涩琪这时才抬起眼睛看这个高大严肃的中年男人，他有着深刻的双眼皮和漆黑的眼睛，可能因为在他身上能看见裴柱现的影子，康涩琪对他无法产生敌意。

“我以为您更希望我离开。”

裴仁浩没想到这个年轻人会把话说的这么直白，他嚅嗫着说，

“我有愧疚，而且我们都老了。”

康涩琪淡淡地笑了笑，没有说话。

“你的，” 裴仁浩顿了一下，清了清嗓子，“姐姐，今天也出嫁了，我想英淑会感到很寂寞。”

年轻人突然感到了强烈的悲伤，她不知道裴仁浩对“母亲”的爱竟然如此深厚，竟然能为了她接受自己的身份。

“我想我不能答应您。”

裴仁浩了然地点点头，并未强求，这是他们那一代人犯下的错误。

“孩子，这里也是你的家。”

可一切都已经太迟了。

康涩琪在心里想，她看了一眼裴仁浩然后绕过他离开。

就让所有的错误都留在这里，然后允许她离开。

==============================================

尾声

鹤冈的冬天今年来得很早，在这样的季节，天色要暗下来也只是一瞬间的事情，康涩琪走过去开了灯又坐回了桌旁，继续手里的活，她架着一副细框眼镜，动作缓慢又细致，像一只充满耐心的熊。

她在老先生的帮忙下盘下了一家店铺，一楼做店面，二楼住人。虽然面积小了些，但好在位置不错，就在一家美味的拉面店的对面，康涩琪常常在那儿解决晚餐，她仍然很爱吃面食。

吃完晚饭她会去那条小运河边走一走，这样有助于消化，然后回到店铺，简单地整理一下，等着黑夜慢慢找上门来。

康涩琪仍然在制作西装，除此以外她也想不到还能做些什么了，好在有人认可了她的手艺，大多是一些古板的中年人，他们总喜欢缎面的条纹西装。

松本（那位和蔼的老先生）也偶尔会来这里做客，他从没有问过这个女孩儿独自一人来到鹤冈的原因，也没有问她上次和她一起的美丽小姐怎么没有来，对此康涩琪一直十分感激。

日子大段大段地过去，天气一天天冷了下去，那湛蓝的天空越来越高，阳光却依旧那么刺眼。康涩琪突然想在这样的好日子里去看看海，她托松本先生替她照料一下店铺，买上一张车票，背着包就走了。

列车在铁轨上摇摇晃晃地开，钢铁铰链循环交错，发出令人昏沉欲睡的声响，因为到海边不过半个钟头的时间，康涩琪并没有买指定席，她背着包站在车门旁，年轻人抬起手擦了擦窗上凝结的水汽，将脸庞融入了一片白光。

这天气，再冷上一些就该下雪了。

冬季的海庄严、凛冽，浪花翻腾着白沫凶狠地拍在岸边，溅起来的水花里也装着从北方吹来的风。天光一下子就暗了下去，不知哪里来的云雾遮去了太阳，视线中只剩下一大片冰冷的灰蓝，似乎早上的暖阳不过是一个高明的骗术，又或是一种短暂的抚慰。

康涩琪踩在粗糙的碎石和沙砾上，隔着厚实的靴子也能轻易地感觉到不平整，她着了魔似的笔直地向大海走去，一直到很靠近海的地方，那些翻腾着的海水几乎跟着下一个浪头就能沾湿她的靴子。

在这样广阔的海洋面前，康涩琪突然感受到了某种汹涌的，澎湃的情感，她再次想起了裴柱现，事实上她从未停止想念她，而在这个无人的时刻，康涩琪放纵自己承认了这个深深埋藏在心底的想法。

她也想到了父亲和母亲，甚至还有裴仁浩。

这些看似被她抛弃了的故事又一次占据了她的脑海，康涩琪感到了突如其来的疲惫。

她将背包丢在一边然后张开了双手，像一只大鸟，迎着大海和呼号的风。

康涩琪闭着眼睛听着风声，仿佛听见了某种召唤，她又流了泪，可是她已经不想再流泪了，她迈开了步子，感觉冰凉的海水很快就浸透了她的靴子，然后是小腿，膝盖，那是一种刺骨的冷，她却感觉不到。

裤子口袋里的手机突兀地响起来，她迅速地将手机拿出来用力扔向了大海，挣扎着向更深处跑去……

松本先生放下电话，冲着年轻的女人指了指耳朵，然后摇摇头。

青灰色的天空落下了一片冰凉的结晶，它从高空飘然坠落，悄无声息地没入了大地，化成了一个深色的点，渐渐越来越多。

“初雪だよ。” 松本先生伸手指着窗外，和善地回过头对来人说。

女人温和地应了一声，高空的寒冷被封在了她漆黑的眼睛里。

“涩琪……”

（完）


End file.
